Hobbit Love
by Little Ringbearer
Summary: I had this posted in Im A Brandybuck, but I'm uploading it again here cuz I want to. Merry is crushing on a girl hobbit... will he get her in the end? R&R please! (MORE ADDED TO CH. 2!!!!)
1. Merry Gets a Girl

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters! But I do have occasional hobbit visits! YAAAY! (Cough)_

_A/N: This is my **first **attempt at a romance. So I'm BEGGING you, please be kind! Don't flame me! Don't review if you don't like it! I'm really trying hard to make this as cute as possible. Or as some people call it "fluffy". Not that I'm trying to make it really fluffy, just… cute! But, yeah, read on! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! _

~*~

It was the day before Bilbo's big party. All the hobbits were excited because they knew everyone would be there. Nobody was more excited than Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took. They loved parties. Especially if it involved pints and ale, and more importantly… food! They spent the whole day deciding on what kind of trouble they could get into. They thought of everything from food fights to stealing Gandalf's fireworks and lighting them secretly… that's it! Light some of Gandalf's fireworks! 'Boy, that'd be a blast!' They thought. 

'Well Pip, I suggest we go to bed early tonight. Tomorrow's the big day!' said Merry excitedly. 'I know, I'm so excited I can't sleep!' Pippin was restless. Everybody knew Pippin couldn't sit still for a minute. He couldn't sleep now if his life depended on it… well, maybe he could. Sleeping isn't really considered life threatening right now.

Both hobbits snuggled into bed. Merry put out the candle and Pippin let out a loud sigh. Within minutes, Merry was fast asleep snoring loudly. Pippin hated it when Merry snored like that. Maybe that's why he can't get to sleep at night… 'Why do we even sleep in the same room?' he thought. Pippin tossed and turned for hours. He had too many things rushing through his mind to get to sleep. The party, Frodo and Sam, Merry, girls… girls! He forgot that Merry's crush, Hanna, would be at the party tomorrow! 'Boy, Merry sure is funny around girls.' Pippin thought. 'He always stutters and blushes. Especially around Hanna.' Pippin laughed out loud to himself remembering the last time Merry saw Hanna.

~*~

It was at the post office. Merry had gone in to mail something off to his aunt when he saw Hanna walk in. Her perfect curly dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and that light blue ruffled dress she always loved to wear. When she passed by Merry he froze. Completely still. Pippin was off in the corner licking stamps and sticking them under the table, laughing to himself watching Merry act silly.

'Well hullo Merry! Nice to see you!' Hanna spoke in a perky, cheery voice.

'Uh… Y-You t-too…' 

Merry got all shaky and blushed even more. It was so fun watching him go bezerk like this! He was such a smooth hobbit. Always knew what to say and do at the right moment. Not this time! Pippin was still giggling to himself when he noticed Hanna had walked over towards his direction. He decided to stand up and brush himself off to be polite.

'Hullo Pippin! Got into any trouble today?'

'Well, I'm working on it!' Pip said, smirking.

Hanna giggled. 'Well, I'll see you two later! Bye boys!' Hanna waved at Merry and trotted off out of the post office. After she was gone, Merry had finished his mailing task and walked over to Pippin. 'Did you see that?' Merry whispered. 'She knows my name!' 'Well, duh, cousin. Everybody knows our name.' Pippin patted him on the back. Don't worry mate, I know what you mean though. You act totally silly around her! Loosen up!'

~*~

Ah yes. That was a fun day. Although, Pippin did get in trouble for licking those stamps and sticking them under the table… After reflecting on Merry's love life for some time, Pippin finally decided he should hit the hay. Or at least try. 'If Merry snores any louder, I'll sure not be able to sleep! I wonder what Hanna would think if I told her Merry snores so loud? No, no. I couldn't embarrass Merry like that! If you even want to call it embarrassing.' Pip eventually dozed off. Even though he still had a thousand thoughts rushing through his mind. 

The next day came faster than Pippin expected it to. Merry was already up and dressed. He also had breakfast cooked! Tons of sausage, eggs, and bacon piled onto a plate, he thought, or at least by the smell of it. 'Oh boy! Breakfast!' Pippin hopped out of bed, ruffled his curly hair, and booked it to the kitchen. 'Oi! Mornin' Merry! What are you doing up this early?' Pippin sat down at the table and began chowing down.

'I've been up for a few hours.' Merry muttered, sipping some tea. 'Then why do you look so down?' Pippin talked in between chews. 'Well, I just started thinking, what if Hanna's there?' Merry seemed to look nervous again as he spoke. 'Well of course she'll be there! Come on, Merry! You need to get past this nervous thing!' Pippin laughed. 'And besides, there's nothing to worry about anyway! She's just a girl! She won't bite!' 

'Just a girl!?' Merry couldn't believe what Pippin had just said. 'That _girl _happens to be only the prettiest and funniest girl I ever met!' 'Sorry pal! Don't get all huffy about it! Come on, we better get ready for the party!' Pippin got all excited again. Just the thought of the party, and Merry getting all funny, made him really hyper, and sometimes crazy. 'Pip! The party starts later today! It's only 9:00 in the morning!' 'Oh… I knew that…' Pippin said looking down. 'Well, we could always at least strategize what we'll do when we steal, or "borrow" Gandalf's firework!' 'Pip, all we have to do is grab one and run.' Merry said looking at Pippin like he was nuts. 'Oh, good strategy!' Pippin was so goofy sometimes.

A couple of hours later, Merry and Pippin headed their way down to the party. Pippin was so excited. He had waited all week for this night. Food, drinks, fireworks, cake, and Merry sweating buckets around Hanna. Once at the party, Pippin immediately headed off for the food. 'See you later chap! Oh, and good luck with Hanna!' Pip winked and patted Merry on the back and headed off. 

'Good luck, pfft! I don't need luck! Am I really that bad around-'

 Merry was about to finish his sentence when he was cut off by a familiar voice. 

'Hullo, Merry! Glad to see you again!'

 It was Hanna! 'Wow, she looks beautiful.' Thought Merry. 'Her hair is always so perfect. She's always smiling… don't be nervous Merry! It's only a friend… right! A friend…'

'Great party, huh? Have you seen some of the food? And the cake! It's huge! One hundred and eleven candles! Can you believe Bilbo is that old?' Hanna went on and on. Boy, she was talkative, at least it's better than silent. 'Actually, I, uh, I just got here…' Merry stuttered again. 'Oh, well, in that case, I'll see you later, ok? I'll let you have a look around!' Hanna skipped off to another group of friends, giggling all the way. 'Allright then. Off to see Pippin.' Thought Merry.

As Merry walked towards Pip, he couldn't help but turn around and look at Hanna. You can always spot her in a crowd. She was the center of everything. Just like Merry and Pippin. She was so fun to be around, everything just lit up when you're around her. Merry dragged his hobbit feet over to the food table to find Pippin stuffing his face.

'Save some for everybody else, Pip!' Merry always joked about how Pippin ate. 'I'm not eating _that _much! Look! I saved you some tomatoes!' Pippin eagerly handed Merry a plate of tomatoes. While Merry ate, he kept turning his head to watch Hanna. 'I saw you talking with her! You couldn't stop fidgeting!' Pippin lightly punched Merry's shoulder. 'Aw, come on! I wasn't that bad!' Merry finished his plate and handed it back to Pippin. 'I think I'm going to ask her to dance with me!' Merry said courageously. 'Wow, a major step for you!' Pippin joked. 'Knock yourself out!'

'Merry slowly walked towards Hanna. Now she was standing alone as if waiting for him. Merry got nervous again. He could feel himself getting all sweaty and shaky again. 'No! I can't walk away now! I'll just look like a coward!' he though. But, what he didn't expect was for Hanna to walk towards Merry also. Hanna wasn't a 'sit and wait' kind of person. She knew Merry was coming, so she decided to speed up the process.

'Hullo Hanna, care to dance?' Merry managed to spit out. 'Of course! I was hoping you'd ask!' Hanna's eyes shined brightly as Merry extended his arm for her. As they walked on the dancing ground, Merry heard Pippin cheering and clapping. 'Is that Pippin cheering?' Hanna giggled. 'Yes. Leave it up to Pippin to embarrass me!' Merry kidded. 'Oh come on! That's not embarrassing! Lighten up! I don't bite!'

When they finally reached the dancing spot, some cute hobbitish music began playing. Merry was so happy that he was dancing with his crush. He had known her since they were children, but never took a liking to her since recently. He hoped Hanna felt the same way too. After the dance, Merry led Hanna back to a table.

'Stay here, I'll be back.' He said. Merry darted off towards Pippin. When he found Pip, he was drinking some ale with Frodo and Sam. 'Oh great! Don't tell me you're drinking ale without me! Come here! I want to talk to you!' Merry grabbed Pippin by the arm and walked off to a less populated area. 'What's wrong, Merry? I saw you dancing with Hanna out there! You two looked great!' Pippin looked a little tipsy. Merry didn't know if this was a good time to be serious with Pippin. But he'd try anyway. He was desperate.

'Look, Pip, I want you to ask Hanna if she likes me!' Merry said. 'Course she likes you!' Hiccuped Pippin. 'She's always liked you!' "_Liked me liked me? _Or just _liked _me?' Merry was getting all funny again Pippin thought. 'Um… I'm pretty sure she said you were cute, or something. Look, ask her out if that's what you want to know!' Pippin hiccuped again and wobbled off for some more ale.

'Lovely.' Thought Merry. 'Guess I should go for it.' Merry walked back to the table where he left Hanna. She was still sitting there, observing the party, looking as pretty as she always did. 'I'm back! Sorry I took long.' Merry smiled at Hanna. 'You didn't take long! I was just watching the children chase Gandalf's fireworks! Aren't they adorable?' Hanna sighed and looked at Merry. 'Hey, Hanna? I know this is kinda sudden… but… uh… w-would you g-go out with m-me?' He was stuttering again! But at least he got it out. Now he was hoping for the answer he wanted.

'Of course Merry! I was hoping you'd ask!' Hanna smiled cheerfully and gave Merry a hug. 'I've always liked you!' Merry smiled and let out a sigh of relief. 'Wow, that took some courage to say!' Merry grinned. At least he did it! 'Well, now what?' Merry wasn't really used to this dating thing. He was so clueless. 'You really need to get past your nervousness and trembling Merry!' Hanna giggled, and gave Merry a little kiss. Merry gave a big smile and kissed her back.

Off in the distance, Pippin sat with Frodo and Sam. 'Looks like he did it!' Pippin was so happy for his cousin. Overcoming his little girl problem and going after Hanna. 'For Merry!' Pippin held up his drink and toasted to Frodo and Sam.

~*~

EEEE! Go me! I'm SO proud of that! It came out better than I thought! (Pats herself on the back.) Please review it! It'd make me REALLY happy!


	2. Pippin Gets a Girl

_A/N: I added I think a couple more paragraphs at the bottom! CHECK IT OOOOOOUT!_

**Chapter Two:**

After the party was over, Merry decided to walk Hanna home. Merry bade Pippin a good night, and walked Hanna back to her hobbit hole. 'I had a great time, Merry! I hope to see you again tomorrow!' 'I'm sure you will. Pip and me are always up early up to our usual tricks.' And with that, they exchanged one more quick kiss. Merry watched her scurry up to her door. 'Bye Merry!' 'G'night.' Merry said, slowly turning away.

As Merry walked home, all he could think about was tomorrow. What would they do together now that they were "dating"? Would he have anymore time to goof off with Pippin? 'Hope so.' He thought. As he walked in the dark, he heard something rustling in the bushes. Merry looked to his left and right and found nothing. He casually turned around and began walking again. A moment later, he heard the sound again. 'What's goin on?' Merry wondered. The rustling got louder and made it more obvious that it was coming from behind.

Merry turned around just in time to see Pippin tackle him to the ground. 'Oi! What in the name of Middle Earth are you doing!? You scared me to death!' Merry tried to catch his breath. 'Sorry cuz, I didn't mean to scare you… How'd it go? Huh huh huh? Didya kiss her? What are you doing tomorrow? Can I come? Can I-' 'Pippin! Cut it out!' Merry sounded slightly angry. 'I'm tellin you nothin if you're gonna question me like that!' Pippin froze at Merry's remark. Gee, usually he was so open, why was he getting personal all of a sudden? Merry let out a sigh. 'Sorry, Pip. Didn't mean to freak out like that, I'm just tired. I wanna go home.' 'Well, come on, then.' Pippin put his hand on Merry's shoulder and the walked home together. 

Once they got home, it was pretty late at night, so they decided to get some rest. Merry put out the candle and fell asleep immediately, as usual. Pippin was still up. Listening to the sound of Merry's snoring. Every night… snore, snore, snore. 'I guess it sort of puts me to sleep now… in a way…' Pippin lay there, thinking. Thinking about his normal things. Mushrooms, pints, Merry, Frodo, and Sam, and girls… ah yes. Now that Merry had a girl of his own, Pip got a big jealous…

The next day was just like any other. Pippin woke up to Merry cooking. This time he was up earlier. 'What time is it?' Pippin asked, rubbing his eyes. 'Just past 7.' Merry said, handing a breakfast plate to Pippin. 'Hanna stopped by earlier this morning, said for me to tell you she has a friend who wants to meet you.' Pippin swallowed hard. 'Meet _me?_' 'Yes, you. Unless I know any other Pippins. Which I don't think I do… now hurry up, get ready!'

Pippin inhaled the rest of his food and ran back into the bedroom for a quick change. Merry sat and waited in the living room looking out the window. Once Pippin finally returned, Merry stared at him wide-eyed. 'Wow Pip, I said meet a friend, not have dinner with the king of Gondor!' Merry thought Pippin was a bit overdressed. His hair was actually combed too. Not his usual ruffle around look. 'Think I should loose the nice hair then?' Pippin wasn't comfortable like that anyway, so he messed his hair back up again.

After that, they set out to meet Hanna and her new friend. Once they arrived, Merry and Pippin saw Hanna and another girl hobbit sitting on top a hill. Merry ran up the hill to greet Hanna. Pippin closely followed. 'Hullo Pippin! This is my friend, Lily!' Hanna said, pointing to her friend. 'Hi! My name's Lily! You must be Pippin!' Lily walked up to Pippin and extended her hand as if to shake hands. Pippin felt himself getting nervous. He wasn't expecting a pretty hobbit girl wanting to meet him!

Pippin swallowed hard and managed to spit out, 'Nice to meet you too.' Lily giggled and skipped around the hill. So what should we do now? They all thought for a moment. Then Merry had a splendid idea. 'Let's go to Farmer Maggot's and steal some carrots!' 'Great idea Merry! Will we get caught?' Hanna was excited, but a bit cautious. 'Course not! At least when you're with us! Now come on!' Merry ran off with Hanna, Lily, and Pippin chasing after him.

Once they got to Farmer Maggots, Pippin instructed that the ladies stay a safe distance and watch for anybody coming while Merry and Pippin got the job done. About half way through, Hanna heard something moving around in the fields. 'Merry!' She yelled. Merry and Pippin came running back as fast as their feet could take them back to Hanna and Lily. 'What? What is it?' Pippin panted. 'I heard something! From over there!' Hanna pointed in the direction of the sound. 'I'll go check it out. Come on Pippin!' Lily grabbed Pippin's arm and ran off.

'I really hope we don't get in trouble!' Lily whispered, looking around in the cornfield. 'I doubt it.' Said Pippin. Lily and Pippin silently continued looking for the source of the sound when Pippin stumbled onto something. 'Oi! Who's that?' To much of Pippin's surprise, he saw Frodo sitting in the cornfields! 'Frodo! What are you doing here?' Pippin managed to say. 'Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know. I got bored and decided to come here. But… I'll be going now… bye Pippin! Bye Pippin's girlfriend!' Frodo ran off to hearing Pippin yell, 'She's not my girlfriend!' 'Not my girlfriend?' Lily looked a bit sad when he said that. 'Well, I meant not yet… of course.' Pippin blushed. 'We better get back to Merry and Hanna and tell them it was just Frodo. 

Lily and Pippin began walking back to their friends. Once they found them again, Pippin told them it was only Frodo. 'Well, I think we have enough food anyway, we better start running before those dogs come again!' Merry was about to take off when Hanna stopped him. 'Dogs? What dogs?' 'Don't worry about it, they won't hurt you.' And with that, they sped off. Once they safely arrived back to the hill, Merry handed everybody a carrot.

'And one for me!' Merry kept the last carrot for himself. Each hobbit quietly nibbled on their own carrot. A couple minutes of silence passed when it was suddenly interrupted by the sound of thunder. 'What was that?' Lily asked as she looked up at the sky. 'It's going to rain! It's going to rain!' Pippin practically yelled as he danced around Lily. 'Don't get too excited, Pip.' Said Merry. 'We better start walking the lasses home before it comes.' Merry stood up, helping Hanna to her feet, and Pippin did likewise with Lily. Then ran as fast as they could down the hill, but the rain beat them.

The rain was beating down pretty hard when they reached Hanna's house. After Merry gave Hanna a goodbye kiss, she ran safely into her house. Pippin, Merry, and Lily began speeding down the now muddy road to drop Lily off at her house. After a quick kiss from Pippin, Lily also ran into her house safely. 'Well Merry, I guess we should go home and put on some warmer clothes.' Pippin patted his cousin on the back. 'Yes, I think we should. Let's go home!' Merry and Pippin bolted off Lily's front doorstep and ran home. Once they were home, they got their warm clothes, and sat down by the fire talking about anything that came to mind. 

'Well, that certainly was fun.' Merry said as he bundled up into the blanket. 'Everyday should be like today.' Pippin sighed and curled up on the chair next to the fire. They talked for a while about Hanna and Lily, and what they should do tomorrow. Steal some more food, run around the Shire, whatever they did, they surely thought they would cause havoc where they are. The night grew late, and the Hobbits decided they should get to bed in order to be rested for their big day tomorrow. 

Pippin dragged his feet all the way down the hall and plopped his tired body into his bed. Merry did likewise to himself. After Merry put out the candle, he was sound asleep. But, as usual, Pippin lay there staring at the ceiling thinking again. When he could think no more, he nodded off to a peaceful and deep sleep.

~*~

Sorry I kinda just cut it so short, but I added some more at the bottom. Thanks for reviewing! Keep them coming!!!!! PLEAASE! Oh yes, and there will be more chapters! Do not fear!


End file.
